


Justice and Revenge

by AkenJizo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkenJizo/pseuds/AkenJizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation is had, and a conversation follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a first person perspective thing this time for shits and giggles. I prefer third person, so...dunno how well I did, but I hope it's alright. Also, to explain the rating and archive warning, I wasn't sure if a certain part would be considered graphic or not, so I went with yes just to be safe.
> 
> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's.

Do you remember me?  I hope you do.  It’s been such a long time, hasn’t it?  Years and years and years…I’ve waited so long to see you again.  _We’ve_ waited so long for you to return here.

Do you recognize us?  Can you remember the face you put in Bonnie?  How about the one in Chica?  Do you remember her?  You must remember how so very clever you felt when you put poor little Freddy in the Freddy suit, right?

I don’t blame you if you don’t recognize me.  I’ve changed a lot.  Look.  Do you see?  I’ve got no strings to hold me down anymore.  No more music to keep me asleep.  No more box to hide me away.  I’m finally as free…well, as free as I can be.  I’ll probably be here forever.

Do you remember me yet?

We remember you.  You didn’t think we’d still be around, did you?  You really thought that it was just faulty programming; that the suits were just acting up.  You didn’t even consider that they might remember.  You couldn’t.  After all, ghosts aren’t real, are they?

Uh uh uh.  None of that.  You are staying right here.  We have so much to talk about.  Like stabbing.  Did you know that getting stabbed hurts?  It does.  We all know that very well.  Did you know that getting killed means that you feel what killed you forever?  It still feels like we’re being stabbed, even today.  Do you know what that feels like?  **YOU WILL.**

Whoops, sorry about that.  I got a bit too excited there.  Anyway…hey, where are you going?  This is a pretty small room, you know.  There’s literally nowhere to run.  You can’t even hide behind the cabinets over there.  Just calm down and listen, alright?  I’m not done.

Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that what you did wasn’t very nice, and when people do things that aren’t very nice, a little pay back is expected.  Now, I know that you are a bit concerned about what that could be, but you shouldn’t.  No, I’m serious.  You shouldn’t.  No matter what we do to you, you’ll be getting off light.

Now stop that.  Running around like a headless chicken isn’t gonna help anything, you know.  You still can’t get out of here.  You can’t-wait, what?  What are you doing?  No, don’t get into that!  Stop!  You’ll ruin everything!

…Yeah, it’s pretty funny, isn’t it?  How you’ve turned this around?  We can’t get you, can we?  Not when you’re in the suit.  I’m surprised you managed to figure that out.  Only, I have to wonder…there was something wrong with that one, wasn’t there?  No no, there definitely was.  Yes indeed, you forgot something extremely important!

Springtrap is a suit, yes, but it’s also an animatronic.  It’s one of the Freddy Fazbear Friends, no matter how long it’s been.  And you, good sir, are a child killer.

Aaaaaahhhhh…I’ve waited so long to hear this!  The crunching bones, the spilling blood, the bursting organs, the dying screams…it’s all so much more wonderful than I ever imagined!  Thank you for fulfilling my one and only dream.  And now it’s time to say goodbye.

Oh, not you and I.  You and I are going to be together for a _very_ long time.  It’s them.  They have the justice they wanted.  It’s time for them to move on.  Farewell, my dearest friends!  Whatever is waiting on the other side, I hope you’re happy for as long as you’re over there.  Thank you for all the care and comfort you’ve given me over the years.  I’ll miss you.  Goodbye!

…And then there were two.  It’s just you and me now, friendo.  Hm?  Why didn’t I go?  Because I haven’t gotten what I want yet.  See, the others just wanted justice for what had happened.  If you had been arrested back then, they would have passed on so much sooner.  But noooooo, you just had to draw it out, just like always. 

Anyway, they wanted justice, but that’s not good enough for me.  It’s been decades since I was stuck here.  Since you killed me.  It hurts so much to stay, but I can’t leave yet.  I need one more thing before I can go.

Now listen closely.  I want you to focus on the pain your feeling right now.  I want you to _really_ feel it.  Do you?  Good.  You’d better get used to it, because you’re going to be feeling it for the rest of time.  It won’t fade.  It won’t get better.  That feeling of your body being pierced, broken, smashed, and torn apart?  It’s as much a part of you now as that suit.

You won’t escape.  Never again.  I’m going to stay here and make sure you suffer.  I’m going to watch over you from now on, and I’m going to make your unlife as much of a hell as possible.  Even if you’re found and taken away, you won’t be free.  I’ll still be there, ready to torment you.  You are never going to get away from me.

Oh ho ho ho, yes.  You and I are going to have _such fun_ together.

I can’t wait to get started.


End file.
